Spin the Bottle
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Title says it all.


**Loads of pairings in here but mainly Brinn and Pezberry. Some Artie/Tina/Mike as well :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt smiled as the rest of the glee club gathered around the bottle in between them. It was the weekend and Kurt had surprisingly persuaded the _whole_ of glee to come round his. _This is going to be fun._ He thought happily before he placed his hand on the bottle."You ready?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously. He gave the bottle a good spin a laughed a little as all his friends held their breath.

It landed on Mercedes.

"Damn." She said.

"You start Merce." Kurt said smirking.

She gave him a glare before re-spinning the bottle. It came to a stop on Matt.

"Yes." She moved in and gave Matt a small kiss without any hesitation.

The boy gave her a heart melting grin before taking his turn."Eww do i really have to kiss Matt?" He asked scrunching up his face in disgust. The Asian boy copied his actions.

"Yes." Replied Kurt.

Matt sighed before reluctantly giving Mike a peck on the lips. _This is sooo disgusting! It's wrong! It's just... Mike really has soft lips._

Mike was the first to pull away with a confused expression adorning his features."Dude!"

"Huh." The footballer slowly opened his eyes to look at Mike and blushed."Oh soz." He muttered.

The Asian wiped his mouth and spun the bottle. It landed on Tina. He mentally cheered at his stroke of luck and leaned in to a very very red Tina. She giggled a little as their mouths hit. It lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away and gave her a lopsided smile, oblivious to the glare he was recieving from Artie.

"My turn." She whispered. The bottle landed on Artie.

He grinned proudly as she moved towards him. _Ha! In your face Mike!_ She pulled away after a couple of seconds leaving a pouting Artie.

"Uhh... My turn."He sighed as it landed on Puck."Oh my god."

"Dude i'm not kissing a boy." Puck growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look is Matt and Mike did it then you can to." replied Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

Noah's eyes drifted to the two said boys who were blushing."Ok." He muttered leaning until their lips barely brushed before quickly pulling away."Ok my turn." He said in a unusually high voice."Quinn." He smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes before kissing him, she pulled away as soon as she felt something wet against her bottom lip."Ewww." Ignoring Puck's sad look, she took the bottle and span it."Brittany." She said with no hint of disgust or hesitation in her voice.

The bubbly blond giggled at her before pulling the shorter girl towards her by her shirt. The kiss soon turned into a full on make out session.

"Hot!" Wolf whistled Matt.

"Wow." Mike whispered.

"Mailman. Mailman. Mailman..." Muttered Finn.

"Get a grip man." scowled Puck punching the taller guy in the shoulder.

Finn pouted and rubbed the sore spot.

"My turn." Smiled Brittany as they finally broke apart. A flustered Quinn returned to her seat."Santana!" She squealed.

Santana looked up as her name was called. The look of boredom was clear on her face. She allowed Brittany to kiss her (Everyone noticed that it wasn't as passionate as the one she had with Quinn) before spinning the bottle.

It landed on Rachel."Manhands." she sighed.

The diva was still looking at the bottle in surprise, willing it to go away... It didn't.

"Will you hurry up and kiss me?" She growled. No response. She sighed angrily before leaning over and cupping Rachel's head in her hand. She did not hesitate as she crushed their lips together. Seconds had gone by and none of the girls seemed to be pulling away any time soon. In fact Rachel had finally got over the shock and was _actually _kissing back.

Mike and Matt whistled at them whilst Puck sighed."Is every hot girl turning gay?" he muttered and looked around. Mike and Matt were gaping at the make out session in front of them. Artie was giving Tina love sick eyes. Finn was surprisingly not saying mailman, instead he was just sitting thier in his own world. Mercedes and Kurt were looking on in amusement whilst Quinn and Brittany were... gone.

"Where's Quinn and Brittany?" He asked.

Kurt looked at him."They went to... Oh my god my bedroom!" He gasped before sprinting upstairs.

The Gleeks (Minus Santana and Rachel) started laughing.

"He should of stayed down here." Chuckled Mercedes.

They went silent as they heard a high pitched scream, followed my quick footsteps down the stairs.

"You got there too late didn't you?" asked Matt.

Kurt nodded, green in the face."I'm scarred forever." He muttered.

Everyone burst out laughing once again.

"What did we miss?" Asked Rachel _finally _pulling away from a smirking Latina.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"_What?_" She asked.

* * *

**What did ya think?**


End file.
